Don't Touch It
I give credit to MagicMasterBilly for this episode idea. Plot A box that was seen on a table read, "GENERAL LEE 1:18 MODEL." Shrimpy: What kind of game is that? Laurie: It's not a game. It's a 1:18 scale of The General Lee, the 1969 Dodge Charger that flies. Shrimpy: That must be hard to fly a car, because this one is all smashed up. Laurie: It's not smashed. I'm gonna build it. Stop touching it! You're gonna mix up the pieces!!!!! Shrimpy: I've never heard of toys that already come broken. Fine, I'll leave you alone, but you don't have to tell me. You don't have to wait. The millisecond you tell me to leave you alone, I'll leave you alone. Laurie: Just go already! Shrimpy: Say please and I'll move even faster because..... Laurie: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! Laurie is seen painting the General Lee. Shrimpy: (appears out of nowhere) Is that the same broken car you were fixing yesterday? Laurie: (screams so loud you can see the earth) DON'T DO THAT SHRIMPY!!!!!!! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE!!!!!!!!!!!! Shrimpy: I like that color. (tips over the paint bottle) Oops. (laughs nervously) Laurie: Well Flaky, I've been working on the car all week. It's hard but I'm almost done. (sees Shrimpy touching it, picking it up) Shrimpy, don't touch that! The paint is not dry!!! Shrimpy: Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwww!!!!!!! Mommy, Daddy, Laurie painted my hands orange and blue!!!!!! Flaky: Why is that kid such an idiot? Laurie: I dunno. Laurie: It's the best thing I've ever built. This calls for me playing GTA 5 in my orange Bucanner and listen to The General Lee! Shrimpy: I hear you say General Lee? (sees the model of the General Lee. picks it up and plays with it) Shrimpy to the Duke Boys, I outran the cops. What is my next mission? Out that window? OK. Laurie: (playing GTA 5 while General Lee by Johnny Cash plays on TV) Duke Boys will be proud of me for over 9000 flies. (General Lee model falls outside) Shrmpy: Laurie, you made that car all wrong. It doesn't fly at all. Laurie: That's bull, Shrimpy. I made it exactly ri...... (shocked) WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Laurie: (sees that her model General Lee is destroyed. holds up a piece of the car.) Laurie's imagination Laurie makes a jump with the General Lee over an Interstate highway. The car randomly falls apart and Laurie screams as she falls. She hits the ground and keeps getting run over by various vehicles) Shrimpy: If it could fly in the movies, throwing it out of the window shouldn't break it. Laurie: (angry) I told you not to touch it! Shrimpy: You built it all wrong. Do you even know how to read you dumb girl? You made a car that doesn't drive or fly. Laurie: (holding a piece of the car) I told you NOT TO TOUCH IT!!!!!!!! (throws a piece of the car at Shrimpy. Shrimpy can't breathe and then dies.) Shrimpy's Dad: LAURIE THE PURPLE PORCUPINE!!!!! GET IN HERE!!!!!!! Laurie: Oh crap. Full name. Shrimpy's Dad picks up the piece of the car that was thrown at and killed Shrimpy. Shrimpy's Dad threw it at Laurie and then she can't breathe. Laurie then dies because of this. Deaths Shrimpy and Laurie can't breathe from getting a piece of the model car thrown at them. In the thought of Laurie driving the car, she gets run over by several vehicles. Trivia This episode references the Arthur episode "Arthur's Big Hit." Category:Fan Episodes Category:MarioDude2848's Episodes Category:Articles in need of images